


A Greedy Boy

by heffermonkey



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Implied D/s, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a particular kink that Joe fulfills in his times of need. Danny is invited to join them and Steve gets more than he first bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Greedy Boy

Danny has always been open minded when it came to sex. When Steve realised this not long after their relationship had took off, it seemed to give him a little comfort, knowing Danny wouldn't freak out about any kinkier ideas they may both want to play around with. It didn't surprise Steve that Danny picked up on a certain vibe between him and Joe when Joe suddenly walked back into his life, albeit escorted kindly along by Danny who'd had nobody else to turn to.

But Steve found it hard to explain to Danny just what it was Joe fulfilled for him. He didn't really analyse it himself for fear of breaking out too many skeletons in the closet. It took Joe to help get Danny caught up with things, knowing how difficult Steve found finding the right words. They were spending the evening out on the lanai, sunset creating a sparkle of orange and pinks in the sky, beers settling nerves. Steve sat a little away from the two, happy for Joe to answer any questions Danny may have whilst not being drawn into the conversation.

"Look I get it," Danny shrugged with a smile at Joe. "You two have or should I say - had - a thing. I'm not bothered by that, though Steve seems to think I would be."

"It's not just a 'thing' Danny," Joe shook his head at him, eyes taking in Danny, then the form of Steve half reclined on the chair but looking ready to bolt if things got too awkward. One foot already firmly set on the ground. "Steve has certain - needs. Needs that I've fulfilled on occasion."

"What kind of needs?" Danny questioned, wondering where all this was leading.

"Care to join in on this conversation son?" Joe asked a little louder, trying to lure Steve into talking.

"No Sir," Steve replied stubbornly. He didn't look over, neither did he sound completely convinced this conversation was a good idea at all.

"Steve, babe, c'mon," Danny tried gently, turning to him, but Steve still wouldn't look at them and there was a flush rising on his neck. Danny didn't push it and turned back to Joe, hoping for answers.

"Perhaps a more practical solution," Joe suggested. "Why don't we show you?"

He noted Steve tensing even more at that, caught the sharp turn of his head and focused look as he took them both in. But Joe ignored him and watched Danny for an answer, wondering if he were on the same page.

"You saying you want to have sex with Steve and have me watch?" Danny asked outrightly, not one to pander on a point when it could be gotten to directly.

Joe nodded without a blink or hint of nervousness at the prospect. "Guess that's what I'm saying. I'm not saying this is what Steve needs all of the time but every now and then he gets an itch and needs it scratching. You're the man in his life now, he needs to know he can turn to you for this."

Danny was lost at to what it was Steve needed particularly fulfilling, what itch he needed scratching because so far their sex life had been amazing. But obviously there was something he was missing, something Steve couldn't open up directly to him about, even though he'd tried. Danny had to award him points for effort. He also had to admit the idea of watching someone else fuck Steve, he wasn't at all opposed to the suggestion.

"Okay," Danny found himself saying, before he rememberd it wasn't just his decision. Steve had to be comofortable with the proposal too and he turned to Steve, finding him staring at Joe a little aghast. "I mean, I'm on board if you wanted too."

"I don't think-," Steve started, pausing and swallowing down like his mouth was suddenly dry. He was still looking at Joe and when Danny glanced over at the man himself his face had set into a determined, expectant look.

"I think you want this," Joe said firmly to Steve, ignoring Danny's questioning eyes. "I know you need it, have done for a few weeks now. Only thing holding you back from asking is Danny. But this isn't something he can figure out on his own. Now if you really aren't on board with this idea then that's fine, I'm not suggesting this to corner you, just to help you. So, we can either sit here, finish off a few more beers and talk about it or you can go upstairs and wait for us to join you and show him together."

Danny looked over at his lover, wondering what the answer would be. He was ever more intrigued with the situation but patient enough to wait for answers. Eventually whatever it was going on between Steve and Joe was going to become obvious, whether they talked it out or physically showed him. His heartbeat thrummed hard in his chest when Steve swung his legs off the lounge chair and he pushed himself up to stand.

"We'll be up in a minute son," Joe informed him gently.

"Yes Sir," Steve replied quietly, not looking at either of them as he dissappeared into the house.

Danny followed him with his eyes until he left them alone, turning back to Joe.

"Care to fill me in a little or am I supposed to fly blind here?" Danny asked, hoping for something to go on that would clue him in.

"Steve has certain, issues, concerning his father," Joe pointed out. "Look, I'm not saying he had a bad childhood, but he and his dad had a strained relationship. He just needs to feel safe in being taken down sometimes."

"This is a Daddy kink?" Danny asked, not as surprised as he felt he should be.

"Guess that's one way of looking at it," Joe nodded with a small smile. "It's a delicate issue and not one he finds easy to talk about. Not when it involves sex. It's not about his father but, well , this is about a certain kind of nurturing and intimacy as well as letting his submissive side out to play. He spends so much time in charge and making the decisions, sometimes he needs to put that aside and be taken care of. You can understand why he's found it hard to broach the subject."

"Yeah, I get it, thanks," Danny said nodding.

"Think of it this way. He gets to let go and becomes the 'boy', you and I, we're the 'man' who takes charge and takes care of him. Just in the times he needs. It isn't always and he'll figure out a way of letting you know when he needs it. Or you'll start to pick up the signals."

Thinking about it Danny could already think of a few things that would have led him in the general direction of the subject if he'd been privy to the details and knew what he was looking for. He wondered if he could have done anything more to help Steve feel like he could trust him but as Joe said, it was a delicate situation and Steve wasn't the kind of guy who opened up with a snap of the fingers. Danny could understand why Steve would have kept this particular part of him under close guard, even with him.

"You sure you're okay with this," Joe said, setting aside his bottle and sitting up.

"Hey, my boyfriend gets his kink fulfilled while I get one of my own," Danny shrugged. "I just didn't think you'd be the guy fucking him as I watched."

Joe smirked and stood up, Danny following as they walked into the house.

"You know, you want to join in any time, feel free," Joe pointed out.

"Maybe we could use this to Steve's advantage," Danny suggested as they came to the stairs, dropping his voice in case it reached the ears of his partner. Steve had a habit of listening in to conversations, even if he weren't in the direct viccinity. "Get him used to his new 'Daddy' observing him and learning what he needs."

"I like the way you think," Joe grinned, patting him on the back. "A few pointers, he likes a bit of soft talk, you know calling him 'baby', 'boy' and 'son'. 'Steven' works if you want to get stern. Now and then he gets a spanking for bad behaviour. Be strict at times just to keep him on his toes. He likes to be kept off track, you know, not knowing what's coming next."

Before Danny could reply they'd reached the bedroom and Joe swung the door open. Steve was perched nervously on the edge of the bed, shirt off, muscles rippling with tension. He didn't look up at they came in and Joe nodded silently over to the chair, Danny picked up on the gesture and walked over to it without a word, sitting down and getting comfortable.

"I thought I sent you up here to wait for us son," Joe said as he neared Steve.

Steve glanced up at him and teased his lower lip with his teeth like he was still trying to figure out if this was a good idea. Joe gave him long enough to voice any concerns before closing the gap between them.

"Steven are you listening to me?" Joe said, louder and firmer than before.

Steve swallowed down and looked up at him before ducking his head. "Yes."

"Yes what?" Joe said, dropping his voice again as he brushed his fingers over Steve's hair.

"Yes Sir," Steve replied after another pause.

Joe reached down and tucked his fingers under Steve's chin, pulling his face up to look at him. "Yes what boy?"

Steve swallowed down again and Danny could tell if he weren't in the room Steve would be willingly falling into his 'role'. But Steve needed to let go and trust Danny wasn't going to freak out and Joe was softly pushing Steve into that place.

"Yes Daddy," Steve relinquished after a drawn out silence, spoken so low Danny had to strain to hear it.

Danny felt relieved for him and sank back into the chair as Joe smiled down at his 'boy' and rubbed his thumb against Steve's mouth gently.

"Good boy," Joe commended him. "Now, are you going to present yourself how Daddy wants to see you? You want to give your new Daddy a good impression of your manners don't you?"

Danny caught the fleeting quick blink of eyes in his general direction, tension in Steve's shoulders setting in as he pondered on how this would change their relationship. Danny made sure to stay still, focused on this new side of Steve he was getting a glimpse of and determined to give him what he needed.

"Well son?" Joe caught up his attention again. "How does Daddy like his boy presented to him?"

"You like your boy without clothes Daddy," Steve replied. Danny could hear it in his voice, a kind of reverential tone he'd not heard before. A tone that spoke volumes of how trusting Steve was of Joe with this part of him, the ease that had come from doing this many times before. Danny hoped he'd earn that kind of trust from his lover when dealing with this particular need he had.

"Yes I do, because your my boy and I enjoy seeing you unclothed, all natural, all mine," Joe smiled kindly, giving him a soft stroke over his jaw. "If you behave yourself tonight you may earn yourself a treat or two."

Steve didn't reply, leaning down to untie his boots. Joe stayed close, gently running his fingers over Steve's shoulders as a reassurance that he wasn't going anywhere. Steve kicked off one boot, then the other, socks pulled off after them before sitting up to start on his pants when Joe stopped him with a firm hand on his arm.

"Let me help baby," Joe whispered gently, giving him a small push.

Steve gazed back up at him before moving back over the bed a little more. Joe got a knee on the bed by Steve's thigh and leaned down to start undoing his pants, their eyes locked. Danny took in the focus of his lover as he looked up at Joe. There was a tender trust in them that he was used to seeing directed at himself, but rather than be jealous or envious, he felt relief that Steve had found someone he could trust enough to show this side of himself to before he'd come along.

"You going to be a good boy tonight baby?" Joe asked softly, fingers pulling at Steve's pants and underwear and Steve lifted his hips enough for them to be pulled down.

"Yes Sir," Steve replied with a nod.

Joe smiled, letting Steve's pants rest round his thighs as he trailed his fingers over his cock teasingly. "What happens if you aren't a good boy Steven?"

"You'll spank me Daddy," Steve replied, not looking keen on the idea.

"Daddy had to spank you last time," Joe said, wrapping his fingers around Steve's cock and moving them up and down firmly.

"Yes'Sir," Steve nodded, closing his eyes and biting down on his lip.

Danny was surprised, usually Steve was keen to repsond to being touched in such a way but the way he was with Joe, so much restraint. He felt his own cock stirring in response to this new side of his lover he was seeing.

"I don't like spanking you Steven," Joe told him, watching Steve keenly you. "You know I don't like it when you misbehave."

"I'll be good tonight Daddy," Steve replied, shuddering a little against the covers. "Promise."

"I'll hold you to that promise son," Joe told him sternly. "I want you to show your new Daddy what a good boy you can be when you put your mind to it."

Steve paused again and Danny could see how he was trying to relax into his headspace as well as assimilate the idea of Danny doing this with him, to him. Danny silently willed him into trusting that he was perfectly capable of fulfilling this need for him.

Joe sensed Steve's nervousness also and smoothed a hand over his chest gently, teasing a nipple under his thumb. "It's all right son, Daddy will take care of you. Remember the first time we did this, how nervous you were then too. Nervous to give in to this side of yourself, ashamed of it. You remember?"

Danny watched fascinated as Joe drew him back into the comforting zone he was creating, laying down to stretch out next to Steve, hands slowly caressing his skin.

"Yes, I remember," Steve admitted quietly.

"And what happened?" Joe asked tenderly, leaning over to kiss his temple gently.

"You took care of me," Steve replied rolling over to press close to Joe, legs still caught in his pants, pulling at his arm in hopes Joe would hold him and cover him like a blanket. "I like it when you take care of me Daddy."

Joe gave a small laugh and held Steve close for a second, pressing another kiss to his forehead.

"Such a greedy boy you are Steven," Joe chided softly, pulling away. "And we've still not undressed you."

Steve rolled onto his back with a sigh, "Sorry," he said quietly, laying still.

Joe got up from the bed and pulled his pants off completely.

"Stretch out, let me look at you," Joe ordered gently.

Steve stretched out further onto the bed, trembling gently against the sheets as he looked up at Joe.

"Such a beautiful boy," Joe said with a smile. "Have you behaved since we last were together Steve?"

Steve winced a little at the question and bit on his lip again. Danny was fascinated with this vulnerable, embarassed side of his partner he was getting a glimpse of. Steve easily floated into his role, like it gave him a release and freedom he couldn't get any other way. Danny wasn't sure he understood it, but he was eager to learn how to help Steve in this. He could see the need lain out before him on their bed, even if he didn't quite understand where that need came from or why it was there.

Joe didn't shift from his role either, giving Steve a steely gaze, "Steven?" His tone was that of authority, insisting on an answer.

"I'm with Danny now," Steve replied, sitting up and sounding a little petchulant.

"Yes, I understand that," Joe replied witheringly as if to imply he wasn't stupid. Steve dropped his gaze under the look Joe gave him. "But I asked if you'd behaved."

"Yes Sir," Steve said after a pause.

"If I asked your new Daddy, do you think he'd agree that you've behaved yourself since the last time we were together?" Joe said, moving away from the bed and pacing the floor like a predator.

Steve, his prey, jerked his head up, licked his lip and glanced uneasily in Danny's direction. Danny sat straighter, stock still and returned the glance with what he hoped was his sternest, steely stare. Steve blinked in response, dragged in a breath and swallowed down, dropping his eyes again.

"He doesn't-,"Steve started but trailed off into a silence, knowing it was useless to make excuses.

"Understand the rules?" Joe finished with a hint of sarcasm. "Or does he neglect you? Is he unsatisfactory for your needs?"

"No, nothing like that, that's not what I meant," Steve said quickly, lifting a defiant look at Joe. Danny felt a jolt of pride at Steve's quick, unrelenting defence of their relationship. Danny understood Joe was trying to push Steve's buttons in order to help him, but he smiled even so at Steve's answer.

"So you've been good?" Joe countered, a hint of a smile as he led his boy back into uneasy territory.

Steve swallowed down again, pursing his lips.

"Danny," Joe turned to him and Danny jumped in surprise at being invited into the conversation so sharply. But he settled himself into his own zone and looked at Joe, waiting for the question. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Steve turn his head and watch him carefully. "Steven is a good boy most of the time. But now and then I like to test him, to build up his resilience and obedience. He needs a firm hand, isn't that right Steven?"

Joe didn't turn but he waited for the petulant 'Yes Sir' that was Steve's reply before he continued. "So, as I said, I like to test our boy and at times like these, when Steven needs his Daddy to take care of him, I need to know if our boy has behaved himself or not. He won't learn if we allow him to be wayward."

"What kind of tests do you set in place for his behaviour?" Danny asked, ignoring Steve for now, though he could see him beginning to fidget on the bed.

"He's an active, healthy boy," Joe replied, turning a stern eye to Steve. Steve scowled and dropped his eyes. "He can also be quite greedy for pleasure, especially his own."

Danny agreed with that, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He'd had his equal share of experience when it came to Steve's sex drive, not that he was complaining.

"I don't deny him the right to seek out his own pleasures completely, after all, boys will be boys," Joe admitted. "But I've been trying to instill in him some self control. Of course he's in a relationship now, so I'd not expect him to be chasing his personal pleasures alone when he has someone to share that experience with."

"Oh," Danny replied knowingly, understanding perfectly well Joe was talking about Steve giving himself hand jobs. He looked over at Steve again, wondering if Joe's implied 'rules' had ever worked, he's curious to find out.

"I've never demanded he not pleasure himself at all," Joe explained to Danny, Steve really squirming on the bed now under the implications. "But his greed will never be sated if he keeps giving up his self control all of the time. Last time we were together I wanted him to get into a routine of only pleasuring himself once a week, so he could learn some self discipline. But as he's in a relationship, I'd assume he needn't be jerking off alone at any time because you're there to take care of all those needs he has."

"I'd like to assume that too," Danny repeated with a nod of his head. "But I'm not sure Steve has learned that lesson quite yet."

"Oh really?" Joe said, turning back to Steve with a piercing glare.

Steve sighed and didn't look up, Danny wondered if he should feel like a traitor but he's followed both Joe's and Steve's lead in this. He's perfectly aware Steve has jerked himself off on more than one occasion even when they've been at it like rabbits since they first fell into bed together.

"Not my fault you make me so fucking horny," Steve said sullenly after an awkward silence of Joe waiting for an explanation from him that isn't coming. Lifting his face, Steve glared at Danny like he'd purposefully gotten him in trouble.

"Steven!" Joe barked out sternly and Steve looked suitably subdued as he looked at Joe. "Apologise."

"I'm sorry," Steve sighed out half heartedly, eyes flickering in Danny's direction.

"Up, off the bed," Joe ordered swiftly and Steve slid to the end of the bed before standing obediently. "Turn around and grab your ankles."

Steve all but moaned out his protest, bending over and gripping his ankles. Joe didn't pause or hold back, bringing his hand down sharply onto the firm, offered ass of his boy. Landing five sharp swats to Steve's skin he stepped back.

"Up," he ordered, pointing over over to Danny as he looked Steve straight in the eye. "Now, go apologise properly."

Steve looked suitably chastised, turning and going to Danny as ordered. Settling onto his knees, by the chair he didn't look Danny in the face.

"Sorry," he said, a softer and more honest apology than before.

"Sorry what?" Joe interjected before Danny could say 'it's okay'. "And look a person in the eye when you apologise, show them you mean it."

Steve sighed as if fighting the urge to talk back at Joe. He lifted his face and paused, eyes connecting with Danny's and Danny saw something there. Something he wanted to explore, this 'boy' side of Steve.

"Sorry Daddy," Steve said in a low voice, nervous and a little unsure as he invited Danny to play along with this part of him.

Danny smiled in reasurance, reaching out to brush a hand over Steve's face in acknowledgement of the apology.

"So, behaviour," Joe said after giving them a moment. Steve dropped his gaze again and shifted uncomfortably on his knees. "Do I need to spank you Steven? Answer honestly."

"Yes Sir," Steve admitted, shoulders dropping in surrender to the fact.

"Perhaps I could suggest something," Danny said, sitting forward in his seat and looking at Joe.

Joe gave a smile and nod of his head, happy to let Danny get in on the 'game', especially to benefit Steve's needs.

"It seems our boy can't satisfy himself enough sometimes," Danny said, reaching out to tease his fingers through Steve's hair gently. "If he wants to be a greedy boy, shouldn't we give him everything he wants? A Daddy can be greedy too and I want our boy satisfied, enough that he doesn't think about seeking out pleasure on his own. I'm sure between us we can teach him a lesson on how greedy boys should be careful around their Daddy's in case they get exactly what they wish for."

Joe grinned, looking down at Steve who had tensed up a little at the conversation, not quite following where Danny was going with his proposal.

"Perhaps a different approach is in order," Joe considered with a nod, going along with Danny's suggestion.

"Steve, over my knee, now," Danny said pulling back his hand as he locked eyes with Joe. Joe smiled, walking around the bed to the bedside cabinet. As he did so Danny waited for Steve to move. Steve looked up at him surprised, about to voice his thoughts that he assumed he wasn't going to be spanked but Danny glared questioningly at him. "Now Steven or it will be a spanking, from both your Daddies."

Without pause Steve stretched himself over Danny's lap, swallowing down on his surprise and nerves. Joe went to them, handing Danny the lube he'd taken from the drawer and setting a hand onto the small of Steve's back. "Widen your legs son."

Steve opened his legs obediently and Joe settled onto his knees between them, making sure Steve's cock and balls hung against Danny's thigh.

"You know what greedy boys get Steven?" Danny asked as he poured lube onto his fingers.

"Spanked?" Steve offered up with slight confusion.

Joe gave a soft laugh, as did Danny and Steve felt a flush of embarassment and arousal at their slight mocking of his answer.

"No. Not tonight anyway," Danny informed him. "They get taught a lesson on why it's best to show a little self restraint from time to time. Now relax for your Daddies, we want to play with our greedy little boy."

Steve tried to relax but he was also confused. Then he jumped a little at the soft caress of Danny's finger at his entrance, softly teasing. He relaxed, enjoying the familiar feel as Danny teased the digit through his pucker. As Danny did so, a hand massaged gently at his balls and he knew Joe's touch, the calloused fingers rolling his balls just as he liked. Steve let out a huff of breath, relaxing into the touches of both his Daddies, a soft 'oh' escaping his lips as Danny's finger slid in knuckle deep.

"That's it son, just let Daddy play," Danny assured him, his free hand a firm presence in the middle of his shoulder blades.

Steve squirmed in enjoyment as Danny began to finger fuck his hole, Joe's fingers massaging his balls and cock. He was getting hard, Danny's thigh something firm to rut against as he shifted his hips.

"Such a greedy boy," Joe said behind him, his free hand caressing and massaging into his ass cheek.

"Mmmm," Steve hummed in response before groaning, hips shifting firmer as Danny crooked his finger and dragged it delicately along his insides. He pulled out before he pressed for entry with two fingers this time, Steve pushing back to accept them. "Oh Daddy."

"You enjoying yourself baby?" Danny asked him with a chuckle.

"Yes Sir," Steve replied, hanging his head and letting out a gasp, Joe's fingers wrapping into an 'o' around his shaft and gliding up and down in rhythm to Danny's fingers spearing in and out of him. "Oh fuck yes Daddy, yes."

Both his Daddies accepted the reply as encouragement for more and applied their touches with a firmer rhythm. Steve gasped and yelped, moving and writhing over Danny's lap, legs tense and trembling as he kept them wide open for Joe to play with his cock and balls. Toes beginning to curl as Danny curled his fingers again and probed, brushing over his prostate.

"Fuck, oh fuck," Steve gasped, squeezing his eyes shut and bracing himself further against the floor. He wanted to hammer his dick right through Danny's leg, he was hard and desperate and Joe's handling of him only made his cock throb more. "Fuck Daddy please."

"Come when you want boy, nobody is stopping you," Joe informed him.

"Ohmyfuckinggod," Steve groaned, Danny quickening his pace to really grind and fuck his ass with his fingers. Joe dragged the orgasm from his cock with deft fingers teasing his balls into emptying. "Fuck, fuck Daddy I'm coming, I'm coming."

Steve ground his hips down, jerking as Danny's fingers fucked him through his orgasm. Joe held his cock firm to feel it spasm as he empty his balls against Danny's thigh, sticky cream dripping onto the chair and floor. Joe's hands pulled away as he flopped, wasted of energy, over Danny's lap, sated and blissed in the haze of pleasure.

"Good boy," Danny soothed, hand rubbing over his back. He let Steve lay there a moment or two before pushing at him to get up. Joe helped him over to the bed where he lay down, grinning in enjoyment.

"That feel good son?" Joe asked him.

"Yes Sir, thank you Daddy," Steve replied, feeling the glow of after pleasure settling into his limbs.

Joe smiled and turned to Danny with a raised brow. "Should we let him rest first?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Greedy boys don't wait," Danny said with a small shrug of his shoulders. Steve tried to follow what they were talking about but the bed was too comfortable to really pay attention. He opened half lidded eyes to find Joe staring down at him expectantly.

"Scoot back up on the bed son," Joe told him with a wave of his hand. "On your stomach."

 

Steve dragged himself up the bed before rolling onto his stomach, hugging a pillow into his arms, resting his head against it and sighing.

"Spread your legs," Joe said and as he did so Steve felt the bed dip as Joe climbed onto it.

There was a pause and then slick fingers probed at his ass again. Steve startled in surprise, lifting up on his elbows and turning with a frown to see Joe with greased fingers probing his hole.

"Sir?" he asked but Joe ran his free hand over his ass and pinched it quickly.

"Lay still and relax," Joe told him. "Are you a greedy boy Steven?"

"Yes Sir," Steve replied honestly.

"Then let Daddy satisfy that greed like I know how," Joe retorted, easing a finger into his already gently loosed hole from Danny's touch.

"But Daddy," Steve groaned, huffing into the pillow as Joe's finger breached him easily and slid deep.

"But what son?" Joe asked him, moving his finger in and out.

"I already-," Steve started, whimpering as Joe's finger crooked and dragged slowly back out before spearing in again.

"You've already come, yes son," Joe finished for him. "But your a greedy boy, you've just admitted to me. I've tried to teach you about self discipline and you don't learn your lesson. So, lets just satisfy that greedy lust instead hmm. Perhaps after tonight you'll learn not to be such a little slut when it comes to your pleasures."

Joe slipped in two fingers as he spoke, feeling Steve tense a little before relaxing into the touch. Steve let out a soft gasp, moving slightly against the sheets.

"I'm going to keep going until you come again," Joe informed him sternly. "And when you're close you're going to tell me like the good slut boy that you are, aren't you son?"

Steve whimpered as Joe's fingers scissored within him, stretching his hole further. As they worked him, spearing in and out Joe's other hand landed sharp on his ass, making his hips jerk and he ground back against his fingers with a gasp. "Answer me Steven," Joe demanded.

"Yes," Steve winced, answering with a gasping breath.

"Yes what?" Joe questioned, fingers sliding deep and twisting, spanking him hard again.

"Yes Daddy," Steve groaned, hugging the pillow tighter.

"What are you Steven?" Joe teased, hand massaging into his stinging ass cheek with a firm grasp.

"Your boy Daddy," Steve replied, feeling his post pleasure dissolving into need again as Joe's fingers teased his body relentlessly. "Your greedy little slut boy."

Despite himself he felt his cock twitching, caught between his body and the sheets. He started to move, pushing his sensitive cock against the mattress and then back against Joe's fingers, beginning to fuck himself.

"Fuck, such a greedy slut," Joe said in response, "Look at you fucking yourself on my fingers. That's it boy, work for it."

Steve lifted onto his elbows, spreading his legs wider and grinding back, Joe's hand a steady presence as he lost himself in the pleasure. Sensitive and spent but yes, greedy for it like Joe and Danny - like his Daddies - knew he was. With the thought of Danny watching what was happening, Steve dropped his head and sucked in a deep breath, letting out a groan. Danny's fingers had already fucked him thoroughly and now Joes equally dragged him to the brink. The pleasure didn't pool as quickly in his gut and his breathing was laboured as he pushed for it, reaching like he was stretching out with fingertips to grasp the edge of pleasure. His balls and cock twitched and protested as he fucked himself on Joe's thick calloused fingers, all moans and cries of pleasure against the sheets and his Daddy urging him on.

"Fuck Daddy, so close," Steve gasped out between breaths.

Joe kept his fingers moving and crooked them again, dragging them against his sensitive insides.

"Daddy, fuck, ohmygod, Daddy," Steve groaned, knuckles white as he grapsed the sheets. "Daddy I'm close, please, please."

"Ask me like a good little boy," Joe teased unrelenting in teaching this lesson to his greedy boy.

"Please, Daddy, let me come, please Sir," Steve begged, this pleasure was going to be dark, it made him afraid to come so soon after the last time but he wanted to experience it also. Wanted his Daddy to demand it from his body. "Daddy please let your little slut boy come."

"Such a slut," Joe murmured lovingly, pressing his face to Steve's ass a minute and biting the flesh before he pushed up. "Come on boy, come for your Daddy again."

"ThankyouDaddythankyou, oh fuck" Steve managed to stutter out before he touched that edge, was propelled over it suddenly, cock spasming, balls tight as they released, expelling a little cream into the sheets. Joe's fingers remained in him as he shuddered, writhed and fell to the mattress breathless and trembling. Withdrawing his hand Joe climbed up over him to check he was okay, Steve lay against the rumpled sheets breathing laboured as he hummed in the afterglow.

"You okay Steven?" Joe asked, pressing a kiss to just below his ear.

"Yes'sir," Steve managed to mumble in reply. "Daddy-."

"Sssh," Joe hushed him with another kiss to his temple. "Take a moment. You're doing well son."

Joe pulled away and turned to find Danny staring open mouthed from his seat, lust in his eyes. Joe smirked, glad to have put on a good show as he got off the bed and moved over to him, turning to look at Steve's flat out form, weary and blissed, spread over the rumpled sheets. They waited for Steve to start moving, watching as he shifted to roll onto his side, eyes seeking them out. Joe gave Danny a soft nudge on the shoulder and Danny didn't need any pushing, lifting from the chair and stealing over to the bed to crawl by his lover. A soft creaking of the chair told him Joe had sat down to view them and Danny caressed Steve's face with his hand.

"You okay baby?" Danny asked him with a smile, not having seen Steve so blissed out for a long time.

Steve gave a nod of his head, eyes studying him as his brain started to get back into gear. Danny gave him a few minutes more before rolling him on to his back.

"Danny?" Steve said, looking at him curiously.

"We're not done yet son," Danny informed him.

"But I already -," Steve protested, even as he spread his legs for Danny to settle between. "I can't again Danny, not again."

"Can't or won't?" Danny asked, sliding over to lie over him, looking into his eyes. "My greedy boy saying he doesn't want his Daddy to fuck him until he comes again?"

Danny watched him carefully. If Steve really didn't want to he wasn't going to force the issue, but Steve enjoyed this play for a reason and if he still had needs then he needed to relay that need one way or another to him. He was about to slide off him, ready to hold him until he'd gathered his strength but Steve clutched at him before he could slip away. Danny could see it in Steve's eyes, the eagerness to please and be satisfied.

"Want you to fuck me Danny," Steve admitted quietly, sounding shy and coy. "But I don't think I can-."

He wavered off and Danny gave him a gentle squeeze, kissing his pliant mouth. "Let Daddy take care of that baby. I'm sure my greedy boy can come for me one more time, while his Daddys cock fills him up. And then maybe you can ask your other Daddy to fill your ass too, like a good boy."

Steve gaped and sank back into the sheets without replying, widening his legs as Danny moved him around. Danny was still dressed, settling back onto his haunches to unfasten his pants, unzipping and pushing away the material to pull out his hard, ready to burst cock. Having watched the show Joe and Steve had just performed, Danny was hard and needed to bury himself into his lover. He palmed some lube and spread it over his cock before he grabbed underneath Steve's thighs, pulling him down the bed and spreading his legs wider, lining up his cock.

"Reach back and hold onto the headboard," Danny growled, waiting for Steve to comply. Steve swallowed down at this dark, possesive Danny coming out and put his arms back, fingers wrapping round the slats of the headboard tightly. "Yes, thats it, hold on tight boy, you know how Daddy likes to fuck you. You like it when I get rough don't you?"

Steve couldn't deny it. It wasn't the first time Danny's dark side had come out to play and Steve couldn't escape how intoxicating and addictive it was to surrender to it. Sometimes he needed it rough and hard and he could always entice Danny into giving him what he wanted. That Danny was mixing that side of their relationship into this part of him that had once been a secret between him and Joe only intensified his desires.

"Yes Daddy," Steve whispered back, voice hoarse as he gripped the headboard a little tighter.

Danny rubbed his cock against Steve's waiting hole, watching him keenly. Steve stared up at him, slack jawed and awed, fingers knuckle white on the headboard as he waited. Danny teased him carefully, knowing getting Steve to come again was going to take longer than merely fucking him through the mattress.

"That feel nice?" Danny asked as he rubbed his cock over Steve's hole, bracing his knees harder against the bed and using his hold of Steve's thighs to help keep balanced.

"Yes Sir," Steve said, letting out a held breath.

"That what you want boy?" Danny teased, pushing forward a little before pulling away again.

"Yes, please Daddy," Steve gasped as he pulled in a breath.

"You want more?" Danny pushed, wanting Steve to ask him, enjoying how his lover gave in to that vulnerable, aching, desperate side of himself and put words to it.

"Yes, please, please Daddy, more," Steve started, closing his eyes and pushing down on his hips in hopes of getting what he desired.

Danny held him firmly, moved back when Steve tried to take what he wanted.

"Still yourself," Danny ordered firmly. "You will learn to ask nicely, like a well mannered boy, even if you are a little cock slut."

Steve whimpered and grimaced, laying still, voice pleading and dripping with need. "Please Daddy, fuck your boy. Please fuck me, fuck your little cock slut Sir. I'll be good, I will, I'll not move while you fuck me hard like I need Daddy, please. Want to come for you again Daddy, make me come."

Danny smiled as his lover lay trembling and aching before him, thighs wide open, his hole prepared to take his cock. Danny pushed forward, didn't stop as his cock started to fill Steve's hole. Steve keened, back arching a little as Danny slipped inside, stretching him open and barely giving him time to adjust. Steve moaned at the entry, at Danny's unrelenting hold over him.

"Mmmm, fuck, fuck Daddy yes," Steve groaned, head thrown back as he squeezed his eyes shut, fingers gripped tight to the headboard.

"Yes boy, lets hear you," Danny grunted as he slid to the hilt. He freed one of his hands from it's grip around Steve's thigh and reached to take his cock in hand. Steve whimpered at the touch, too sensitive; too soon since he last came Danny caressed his cock gently, beginning to thrust in and out of him steadily and listened to the sounds Steve offered out in return.

"Oh fuck, fuck," Steve whimpered, sounds catching in his throat as he groaned and cried out.

He was turned on and too overloaded all at the same time, sensitive but craving more, greedy like his Daddies said he was. There was a sharp tendril of pain that mixed with the pleasure Danny was creating but Steve drank his fill of it, intoxicated with his need. Joe always pushed him when they did this, pushed him to his limit and now Danny was his Daddy also, equally as demanding. Steve groaned at the mind fuck that thought created, gripping harder to the headboard as Danny began to fuck with earnest into his well loosened, finger fucked hole.

"Danny," Steve choked out, the hand on his cock too much of a torture but he could feel it, the sparks of pleasure deep inside him, being forced to pool together. "Oh fuck."

Danny was fascinated at the sight of his lover, Steve gripped so hard to the headboard Danny thought the panels would break off. Steve was half arched off the bed, body tense and keening with desperation. His muscles rippled and bunched as Steve breathed heavy, completely lost to what Danny was doing to him. As Steve's cries became more desperate and whimpering he pulled his hand away, a wave of uncertainty hitting him as he wondered if Steve could take what he was giving him until Steve began begging.

"Fuck, Daddy, fuck me," Steve begged, relieved Danny pulled his hand away but chasing that pleasure that was being forced into being within him. "Please fuck, fuck me Daddy, make me come around your cock."

Danny gave him what he needed, keen to see his lover come undone again, wanted to see him drunk with bliss and shattered with satisfaction having taken his fill. He gripped onto Steve's tight, tense thighs, watching his lover writhe and shudder with each jarring thrust, flesh all tense muscle and sweat. He was close himself but he wanted to feel Steve shatter while he fucked him.

"Oh my god, oh, oh," Steve moaned, breath catching in his throat. "Fuck gonna come."

He was right there, on the edge, Danny's cock forcing him to come again. Danny didn't pause, kept grinding into him with determined thrusts.

"Fuck, close, so close Daddy," Steve writhed with a grunt, desperate to fall and urging Danny to push him over the edge.

"Yeah come on baby, come for me," Danny whispered invintingly.

"Yeah, yeah, fuck, daddy," Steve said hoarsely before letting out a grunting yell, body shuddering as he arched up. His cock twitched, expelling nothing as he writhed through his third orgasm.

"Fucking hell," Danny grunted under his breath, feeling Steve constrict and spasm around his cock. It brought on his own orgasm, his thrusts becoming erratic as he buried deep and came, balls emptying into his lovers warmth. He kept thrusting as he came, Steve's name on his lips and lost to the feeling of pleasure that overwhelmed him.

He slumped down, Steve whining under his breath as he pulled out of him, barely falling to his side and half covering Steve with his body. Steve was breathing hard and deep, eyes closed and still gripping onto the headboard.

"Fuck, Steve," Danny whispered against his jaw and Steve blindly turned his face, seeking out his lips. Danny kissed him, sating in the bliss of sex as his lover lay trembling and satisfied beneath his body.

Danny didn't move right away, not until Steve started showing signs of life again, pulling his arms down and holding onto Danny as he blinked and forced his eyes to open, tried to get his brain to connect with the rest of his body.

"Holy shit," he slurred and Danny smiled, kissing the side of his mouth again.

Sliding onto his side he kept a hand on Steve's chest and looked over to see Joe smiling as he remained seated on the chair. Danny cocked a grin back at him, rubbing his fingers gently over Steve's chest and tweaking a nipple.

"How you feeling Steven?" Danny asked gently.

Steve hummed and tried to come up with words but he wasn't quite thinking straight, not sure how his body was coping with having come so many times so quickly.

"Can't - no'sure - I'm'a be fin-," he stuttered before shutting up and closing his eyes again.

"Come here, roll over, let me hold you," Danny offered, pulling at his arm and coaxing him onto his side. Steve went willingly, arm sliding around Danny's waist and settling his face into Danny's neck. Danny held him tight, let him bask in the glow of his bliss as he whispered into his ear.

"Such a good boy," Danny said quietly. Steve shivered as he said the words, shifting closer and tighter into his hold. "You like being Daddy's good boy don't you Steven."

"Yeah, yes," Steve whispered earnestly back, breath ghosting hot over Danny's skin.

"Remember what I said," Danny said carefully, keeping his hold firm and comforting around his lover. "That after I give you what you need you should ask your other Daddy to fill you up as well."

He paused and waited, wondering if Steve was up for any more. He certainly wasn't going to force the idea and he knew Joe wouldn't either. Joe looked quite satisfied as it was and Danny would defintely be up to giving a blow job in thanks at letting him see this side of his partner.

"Yeah, I remember Daddy," Steve whispered, trembling again.

"You want that or have you had enough baby?" Danny asked, tilting Steve face up so he could look at him and guage his reaction.

Steve swallowed down, fingers tightening around his waist.

"I want," Steve started, hesitating and licking his lower lip. "I want Daddy to fuck me."

Danny was surprised but kept his expression soft, his hold comforting and safe around him.

"You sure?" Danny coxed, needing to know Steve wanted it and wasn't just complying, lost in his zone. "You don't have to -."

"I want it, like this," Steve said, eyes focusing with his and Danny could see he meant it. "Want him to fuck me while you hold me as well. Both my Daddies taking care of their boy."

Danny slid his hand up to cup his face, leaning in to kiss him softly, Steve melting against him at the soft, gentle touch.

"All right baby," Danny said as he pulled back, looking over to Joe who still watched keenly. "Seems our greedy boy would like a little more, if his other Daddy would oblige."

Joe looked slightly surprised but Danny gave a firm nod and jerked his head gently for Joe to join them on the bed. Danny settled back down and wrapped an arm around Steve again, tracing his fingers up his spine as the bed dipped, Joe rolling to them. He pressed close to Steve's back, putting an arm around him also as Steve turned his head a little, seeking out a kiss with his upturned lips. Joe kissed him softly, hands running down his side.

"You sure Steve?" Joe asked, for certainty.

"Please Daddy," Steve pleaded quietly, shifting his ass back towards Joe. "Want you to fill me up like Danny did."

Danny smiled and Joe reached down to unzip his pants. Danny slid his hand down and pulled at Steve's thigh, coaxing him into a better position.

"Put your leg over mine," Danny told him, feeling the weight as Steve bent his knee and rested his thigh over Danny's to open himself up for Joe. "Good boy, hold onto me, let your Daddies take care of you."

Steve tightened his arm around Danny, shifting a little closer, sandwiched in as Joe leaned his weight against him. Joe fumbled for the lube, smeared some on his cock before directing himself into Steve's hole.

"Nice and easy son," Joe whispered as he pushed inside. Steve gasped, fingers tightening on Danny's skin and pressing his face into Danny's neck.

Joe took it slow, easy, sliding in to the hilt and resting, shifting to lie close to Steve. He began moving, short, deep little thrusts, not pulling out too far as he began to fuck his boy. Steve made small, keening sounds against Danny's neck and Danny soothed him with his hands, running them over his sweat sheened skin.

"Sssh baby," Joe cooed against his ear before sucking the lobe between his teeth.

Danny felt a soft buzz of pleasure himself, the way Steve's weight and body moved against his from Joe's gentle rocking. Joe sucked on the lobe before moving his mouth, pressing kisses against Steve's neck.

"Lift your head up son," Joe coaxed as he settled into a gentle, firm rhythm. "You know Daddy likes to hear you. You sound so beautiful when you get fucked."

Danny was fascinated as Steve lifted his head from where it lay against him, Steve tilting his head back instead towards Joe. His eyes were closed, face contorting in pleasure, mouth open and groaning, keening cries pouring from his throat.

"Mmm just like that," Joe encouraged, tightening his hold around him and beginning to thrust faster and firmer.

Danny could feel the thrumming and trembling of Steve's body as Joe fucked him, listening and groaning in enjoyment as his lover was taken.

"Fuck, yes Steven," Joe said sharply, beginning to lose himself to the pleasure of fucking such a pliant, sated body as Steve's. "You want Daddy to fill you up?"

"Yes," Steve gasped out quiet and pleading. "Please Daddy, please."

"Oh fuck, fuck Steven," Joe's hips snapped sharply, once, twice, before he came, hips pressing against Steve's ass like they could merge together. He groaned, emptying himself into Steve, jerking his hips as Steve's hole milked him, Steve moaning out his grateful acceptance of it.

Joe pulled carefully out, burying his face into the back of Steve's neck, pressing kisses to his heated, flush skin. Danny rolled closer also, a firm, comforting hold around his lover as Steve drifted, eyes closed. His body trembled and shivered from bliss, from being used and taken care of so thoroughly by his Daddies. Danny watched him carefully until Steve shifted, opening his eyes and finding Danny watching intently. Steve smiled, a god honest genuine, satisfied smile and leaned towards Danny, ducking his head to rest against his neck again, melting into his embrace.

Joe caught Danny's eye, a sated look on his features also and gave a smile, not moving from where he held Steve.

"He always needs to be held after we've played," Joe said gently, giving Steve a squeeze. "Needs to know his Daddies are pleased with him, that we care."

"Don't ever think any different," Danny said, close to Steve's ear.

Steve sank a little more into his embrace, grateful and happy. He floated happily in the bliss, his two daddies, taking care of him, their boy.

~fin~


End file.
